


The Bet

by Cinty



Category: Dawson's Creek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinty/pseuds/Cinty
Summary: Joey and Pacey make a bet about him making high honors.





	1. The Bet - 1

**Author's Note:**

> Assume most of what happened on the show up until Pacey kissed Joey actually happened.

Pacey Witter slid into the seat next to Joey Potter, a wide smile on his face. “Joey, I could kiss you right now!” he said excitedly.

She turned to face him, a look of horror on her face. “Um… and why would you do that?”

“My dad just told me that if I make high honors he will buy me a car! I wouldn’t never even have a chance if it wasn’t for you.”

“Pacey,” Joey said gently, placing her hand on his shoulder, “it is with the utmost love and respect that I tell you, there is no way you are making high honors.”

He grinned, a demonish look on his face. “Care to bet on it?”

“A sure bet, I’ll take that. What are the stakes?” she asked, intrigued. 

“If you win, and I don’t make it, I will be your slave until you head off to college. Literally anything you want, will be yours.”

“Anything? You’ll mow my lawn, paint that last bedroom and take me shopping at the mall?” she asked, already enjoying this idea. “And just out of a curiosity, what do you get if you win?”

He looked at her, a challenging look on his face. “If I win, you, Miss Joey Potter will give me a blow job.”

“Pacey!” she shrieked, hitting his arm playfully. “Seriously? This is what you want from me?”

“This is what I want from every beautiful woman,” he said, winking at her.

“So if you win, you will receive from me one blow job, end of story?” she asked suspiciously. 

“Yup, you might even like it,” he said hitting her with his elbow.

“Fine, I agree to the terms,” she said, not looking nearly as shocked as embarrassed as he expected. “But Pacey… we’re not going to tell anyone about this bet - right? Because while I know I will be victorious - I don’t really want the general population, especially a certain best friend/ex boyfriend knowing about it.”

He nodded his head. Dawson. Of course, it always comes back to Dawson. 

“Okay, so we are shaking on this. And you are 100% seriously agreeing to put my dick in your mouth if I am able to make high honor role?” he asked skeptically.

 

She reached her hand out. “If you are able to make high honors, not only will I put your dick in my mouth, I will even swallow... You realize in order to make high honors, you’ll have to actually, like study and apply yourself Potter style? I’m not worried,” she said confidently.

He took her hand and shook it confidently, ignoring the slight electricity he felt as their hands connected.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Months later

“Got another A,” Pacey exclaimed sliding his lunch tray next to Joey’s. “School is almost over and then I’m going to be driving my new car all over Capeside!”

Pacey reached over and grabbed Joey’s arm and pulled it across his chest, and began strumming it as he sang. “We are the champions…. we are the champions!”

“Good for you Pacey,” Joey snapped, pulling her arm back abruptly. “Please use your own body parts for your air guitaring.” 

“Jo? What's going on with you today? You seem extra scowly- even for you!” Pacey said as he unwrapped his sandwich. 

She sighed. “I’m glad your biggest concern is your car. You do realize that this is the last full week of school and then all of this is over. We are all going to go our separate ways…”

“Joey, he's not going to go far from you, even if he is in California. The two of you will never…”

“Pacey,” Joey interrupted. “I'm not worried about Dawson”

“I don't understand then. You, Jen and Jack will all be in Boston. And you and I both know you could take or leave Andie.”

“So who does that leave dummy?”

“Me?” Pacey squeaked, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.

“Seriously Pacey? I spend literally all of my time with you. You haven’t once mentioned the fact that in a few short months you and I won’t be living within walking distance of each other. I’m just … worried that you and I will head our separate ways and our friendship will be reduced to an occasional phone call or email.”

He took a deep breath, relief and excitement written all over his face. “Is this an actual serious conversation? In that case .. I have something to tell you. I know I should have told you the second I found out, but I don’t know, it just didn’t seem real.”

“What didn’t seem real?” Joey asked hesitantly.

“I got into Umass Boston, Jo. Well it's contingent on my grades this last term. But if all goes according to plan, I’ll be right near the rest of you,” he said softly, as if he couldn’t believe it either. 

Joey’s face lit up. “Pacey, are you serious? How could you keep this from me! This is awesome!!”

Pacey smiled, unable to believe he had just brought this look of joy to her face. “So no more scowly Joey - okay?”

The lunch bell rang and they both stood up. “I feel like I need to hug you,” she said softly, feeling awkward.

“So hug me,” he shrugged, attempting to sound casual. She wrapped her arms around him, loving the feel of his body against hers. He hesitated for a moment and then allowed his hands to sit on her lower back. She closed her eyes briefly,unable to move. She was aware that the appropriate amount of time for a friendly hug had already passed. She took a deep breath and forced herself to cut off the hug. 

“So I guess I’ll see you for our wallpaper date this weekend?” she asked, filling the silence. 

“Sounds horrible Jo, and yes. I gotta get to class.” he said rushing away, remembering just why he never let himself touch her. The pain was almost too much to deal with.


	3. Chapter 3

“Joey, what have you done to Pacey? Is he seriously not coming to this party with us tonight? I don’t think he’s been out with us in months.” Jen whined as she curled Joey’s hair. 

“You can’t blame me for this one,” Joey said carefully, slightly tempted to tell Jen about the bet she had made with him. “I’m not the one who promised him a car.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re the one with the patience of a saint who somehow managed to pull his grades out of permanent slacker to honor role. And with that change there’s been a considerable lack of partying on his part.”

“I am a saint, aren’t I?” Joey joked, watching as Jen worked wonders with her hair.

“Why don’t you just call him and get him to come out with us tonight? You know he can’t say no to you,” Jen said, a slight smile on her face as she handed Joey the phone. “It’s ringing.”

“Hey Pace,” Joey said casually as he picked up the phone. “I’m supposed to call you and talk you into coming to Chris’s party tonight.”

Pacey laughed. “You starting to get nervous Jo?” he asked. She could hear him grinning through the phone.

“No sir, I most certainly am not. I just … you never come out with us on the weekends anymore. I’m almost starting to miss you,” she offered hesitantly, aware of Jen’s eyes on her.

Pacey sighed. “Okay, fine, do you want me to come get you guys or is Dawson driving?”

Joey pumped her fist to indicate to Jen she’d talked him into it. “I think Dawson’s driving; you know what a good sober driver he is. Why don’t you come with us, so you can drink too?”

“She is nervous! Trying to get me drunk so I return to my old ways?”

“Yes, you got me Pacey. Even though grades are closed. Now are you coming or not?”

“Oh I’ll be coming … in your mouth!” he exclaimed.

“Pacey!’ Joey said her jaw dropping.

“I’ll be over in an hour,” he muttered and then hung up the phone. 

**

“Shot?” Jen asked as Pacey as he walked through the door.

“You girls can’t even wait until you get to the party?” he asked, taking the shot and quickly swallowing it. “What about you Jo, you swallow yours yet?” 

She shot him a look of death as she drank her shot. “I happen to like to swallow Pacey.”

“I heard that about you,” he said winking at her.

Jen looked back in forth between the two of them. “Do the two of you have something you’d like to share with the rest of the class?”

“Oops. There’s Dawson,” Joey said laying her shot glass on the table. 

**  
Pacey felt a smirk on his face as Joey climbed into the back seat with him and Dawson looked annoyed. “Pacey, I didn’t realize you were coming out with us?”

“These girls of ours can be rather persuasive,’ Pacey said winking at Joey as Jen climbed in the front seat.

“I told Andie we’d grab her too. Jack is meeting us over there after work,” Dawson said, clearly miffed. 

They pulled into Andie’s driveway. “Jo, can you slide next to me?” Pacey asked quietly, though he was sure the whole car could hear him. She nodded and slid into the middle seat. 

Despite the fact that he and Andie had managed to regain a friendship, he could think of nothing worse than being sandwiched in the back seat of a car with her. 

“Oh hi guys,” Andie said as she opened the car door and awkwardly sat down next to Joey. 

Pacey felt Joey press her leg against him, a silent understanding passing between the two of them. But then she didn’t move her leg. And he realized perhaps there was something worse than being forced to sit so close to Andie, and that was sitting this close to Joey.

**


End file.
